


"Can you guys not fuck at 3 a.m."

by kenmasmiles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3 am, Boredom, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, Tumblr, can't sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmasmiles/pseuds/kenmasmiles
Summary: What are the chances that your boyfriend walks past your room when your masturbating out of boredom?





	

It was three a.m.  
This wasn't unusual for Kuroo, he couldn't sleep. After scrolling on Tumblr for hours, he finally put his laptop away and hid beneath his covers. He doesn't feel like getting changed, he like the tightness, the tension his skinny jeans produced, and his baggy t-shirt is already comfortable itself.  
Kuroo is sat on his bed, bored. He tiredly lays down, closing his eyes. His hand brushes his manhood, lighting a small flame inside of him. He carefully slides his hands down his jeans, slithering his hand across his member. He is suddenly overcome with greed, and helplessly pumps at his member. People say masturbation can be caused by boredom, this was a good example.  
"Oh, sh-shit." he quietly groans to himself.  
At just the right time, Bokuto just happened to be walking past his room, going to the kitchen for some water. This results in Bokuto hearing the moan, and confusedly wants to know what's going on.  
"Tetsurou?" he peaks his head inside of the room.  
Panicked, Kuroo stood up from his position, hoping Bokuto didn't know why he had been doing. But, lucky for him, Bokuto walks up to him with a smirk on his lips.  
Bokuto threw the boy on to his bed, crawling on top of him an spreading his legs. He grinds his hard package against Kuroo's hips, trying to tease him. He wraps his arms around Bokuto's neck, closing his eyes and matching his movements.  
"Are you sure you want this, babe?" Bokuto asks him carefully. Kuroo looks up at him, lust filling his eyes.  
"Yes, please..."  
Bokuto grins, sliding down to Kuroo's hips. He gradually pulls off Kuroo's jeans to reveal a large, hard member bulging out of his boxers. Bokuto smirks, "excited, are we?"  
He pulls out the manhood with a soft touch, gently swirling his tongue around this tip. This results in a strangled groan from Kuroo. Bokuto inserts the member into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down. Kuroo bucks his hips with pleasure, causing Bokuto to take more of his dick. Lubricating the surface with his saliva, Bokuto's slides Kuroo's manhood out of his mouth. He replaces it with his hand, pumping it with speed.  
"Ahh, Kou-Koutarou!" Kuroo exclaims under his breath.  
"That's right, Tetsu, I want you to scream my name, show everyone who you belong to."  
Bokuto unbuckled his belt, sliding off his jeans and boxers to reveal his hard member. Amazed, Kuroo stares at it with his lustful eyes. He sits up, crawling closer to Bokuto.  
"Ah, suck." Bokuto commands.  
Kuroo nods his head, shoving the manhood into his mouth. As he bobs his head up and down, Bokuto grabs his hair, caressing his head.  
"There's a g-good boy-ngh..," Bokuto pants as he feels the soft lips wrapped around his manhood. Kuroo removes himself from Bokuto, turning around to expose his ass.  
"F-fuck me..." he pleads. Bokuto grins at him, admiring the view.  
"Your ass is so beautiful, Tetsu..." Bokuto whispers as he approaches the ravenette. He picks up his member, gently grazing it against Kuroo's entrance.  
"Koutarou..." Kuroo gasps desperately.  
Bokuto slowly enters the ravenette, pulling Kuroo's hips towards his own. Kuroo clenches in excitement, causing Bokuto to groan.  
"Babe, you're a little tight." Bokuto slams his hips against the fair skinned ass, making Kuroo scream his name. Bokuto thrusts in and out of the boy, the friction causing them to moan.  
"Har-harder Kou! Harder!" Kuroo shouts in desperation, shoving his hips back in sync. Bokuto goes faster and faster, slamming into Kuroo with lust each time.  
"Ngh~ Ah~" Bokuto cries as he feels himself getting close. Kuroo's knuckles were pure white from gripping the sheets so hard.  
Suddenly, Bokuto sharply exhales as the warm liquid fills Kuroo, making him gasp.  
"Would you like me to finish you?" Bokuto winks, gesturing to Kuroo's hard member. The ravenette gulps, nodding his head. Bokuto does take his time as he grabs Kuroo's manhood and starts violently pumping at it. Kuroo throws his head back in pleasure, feeling the heat I'll his lower torso. Bokuto starts to rub it's faster.  
"Shit, Koutarou, ah~" the ravenette groans, reaching his climax. The sperm shoots out, spilling over both of their torsos.  
"Ngh, ah-f-fuck." Kuroo pants.

Suddenly, there's a loud knock at their door. They freeze in place, exchanging scared glances.  
"OI! GAYLORDS!" The neighbour shouted through their door, "CAN YOU GUYS NOT FUCK AT 3 AM, YAMAGUCHI AND I ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!"  
The two immediately recognise the voice, and Kuroo knows exactly what to say.  
"SORRY TSUKKI! IT'S NOT LIKE WE'VE NEVER HEARD YOU AND YOUR BOYFRIEND FUCKING AT 3AM, THOUGH!"

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes okay I have no idea what this is.


End file.
